<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quickie by everydaygay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458415">Quickie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay'>everydaygay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, F/F, Public Sex, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, lopaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, the school day was almost over, but Toni and Veronica couldn’t wait that long. </p><p>(Or, Toni and Veronica have a quickie in the Riverdale High bathroom)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quickie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank-you for the request on tumblr!! I always love indulging in my headcanon that V has a thing for public sex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica winced as her back was slammed against the bathroom wall. Toni pressed her own body against her, continuing to kiss her hard.</p><p>“Careful,” Veronica whined in between kisses, “this is a new outfit!”</p><p>Toni grinned, leaning back to look the other girl in the eye. “If you’re that concerned about your clothes getting messed up, we can stop… I should probably be getting back to trig anyway, and you shouldn’t be missing –”</p><p>She never finished the sentence. Clearly having a change of heart, Veronica tangled her hands in pink hair and pulled Toni’s face in to continue making out. Toni almost laughed; of course, Veronica didn’t care <em>that</em> much about the outfit – not when she had her girlfriend to focus on.</p><p>Toni’s hands found Veronica’s waist as she began to maneuver them both into a stall, all whilst trying not to break the kiss. She fumbled with the lock with one hand behind her, until Veronica took pity on her, smirking and reaching over to lock the door.</p><p>“I would’ve gotten it eventually,” the Serpent grumbled.</p><p>“Sure, you would,” Veronica giggled, grabbing the lapels of Toni’s jacket and shoving her against the door. “But I think you should focus on doing something else…”</p><p>Toni quirked an eyebrow, moving to cup Veronica’s ass. “And what would that ‘something else’ be?”</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>Toni did not need to be asked twice.</p><p>Their lips were together once more, movements frantic and passionate. Toni untucked Veronica’s top from her definitely-not-within-dress-code skirt, and her hands found their way up and under her bra, playing with the girl’s nipples as her mouth opened in a gasp.</p><p>Toni groaned into the kiss as she felt Veronica’s fingers work to first undo her belt, and then unbutton her jeans. Both girls took a breath when Veronica broke their embrace. She glanced down at the floor, obviously weighing up her options, before shrugging slightly to herself. She kneeled down and gingerly placed her knees on the bathroom floor, looking back up to make eye contact with Toni while she pulled her jeans and underwear partially down her legs.</p><p>“Atta girl,” Toni praised, placing her hand gently on the back of Veronica’s head. “Hurry up though, we need to get back to class.”</p><p>Veronica murmured her agreement as she leaned in and finally licked a stripe up Toni’s heat.</p><p>“Fuck,” growled the girl above her.</p><p>Taking the expletive as encouragement, Veronica continued to lick, making her way to focus on Toni’s clit. Under usual circumstances, she would spend much longer getting her worked up, but today time was not in their favour. Quick would have to do.</p><p>Veronica’s eyes snapped open when she heard the loud sound of Toni’s head falling back in pleasure – and subsequently hitting the stall door.</p><p>“Sorry!” Toni whispered sheepishly. “I’ll be quieter… keep going, baby girl.”</p><p>Veronica almost rolled her eyes but continued as instructed nevertheless. Her tongue found its way back to playing with Toni’s clit, delighting in the feeling of Toni’s grip tightening in her hair.</p><p>Toni knew she wouldn’t last very long. Even just the sight of Veronica down on her knees was a massive turn on, and the hurried way her tongue was working was drawing the Serpent’s orgasm out of her very quickly. She was getting closer and closer by the second.</p><p>Veronica’s mouth was starting to tire from the rushed movement of her tongue, but she pushed on in her hasty attempts to get Toni off. She transitioned from roughly circling the nub to instead placing her lips around it and sucking gently, as she brought her fingers up to Toni’s entrance and began easing in. She noticed the tensing of Toni’s thighs either side of her and knew what was coming.</p><p>Toni gasped as she came. “Fuck,” she swore under her breath, “You’re so good.”</p><p>Veronica yelped as she was suddenly hoisted up off the ground to meet Toni’s lips in a rushed kiss.</p><p>After a moment, Toni broke the kiss and looked the other girl in the eye. “Your turn?”</p><p>“About time!” Veronica giggled before the pink-haired girl was pushing her back against the wall.</p><p>Toni reached for the hem of Veronica’s skirt and folded it up back to her waist. “Leg up.” She commanded. Before Veronica even had time to move, Toni was lifting the girl’s leg and planting her foot firmly on her toilet lid.</p><p>They began to make out again, Toni’s left hand wrapping around Veronica’s waist as her right found its way to her core. “So wet already?” she remarked, stroking through her panties.</p><p>“Oh, fuck off,” Veronica responded exasperatedly.</p><p>“I’m just saying… you’re soaked.”</p><p>“Wanna do something about it then?”</p><p>Before the Lodge knew it, Toni had moved her panties to the slide and swiftly slid a finger inside her. She bit her lip, attempting to stay silent in the public space.</p><p>Toni’s expression was cocky as she began to pump into Veronica with her finger, watching her struggle to be quiet. She added a second finger.</p><p>Veronica’s right hand found Toni’s shoulder, her left bracing against the toilet paper dispenser as she tried to stay upright.</p><p>“Yes,” she gasped as Toni hit a sensitive spot inside her, “right there…”</p><p>Toni just grinned and continued her ministrations, curving her fingers to keep hitting the spot. Before long, her other hand was also at Veronica’s core, rubbing rough circles on her clit.</p><p>The action caused Veronica to let out a series of short whimpers.</p><p>Toni’s grin widened. “Remember to keep quiet,” she whispered, before a particularly deep thrust inside Veronica.</p><p> Veronica tried to shoot a filthy look at her girlfriend – unsuccessfully. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she gasped again, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth. She knew what was coming, and it was going to be hard to be quiet.</p><p>With another rough thrust from Toni, Veronica came. She moaned into the hand over her mouth, biting her lip after a second to stifle the sound further. Toni continued to fuck her for a few more seconds through the orgasm, before eventually slowing and removing her fingers.</p><p>Veronica smiled dazedly as she watched Toni lick her fingers clean. After a few moments of silence only broken by the heavy breathing of both girls, Veronica removed her leg from on top of the toilet, testing her balance on her shaky post-orgasm legs and she continued to clutch on to the toilet roll for support with one hand while she smoothed her skirt down with the other.  </p><p>Toni giggled, leaning in to give Veronica a quick peck and tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. “Looks like I did well?” she said, cocky tone returning after the moment of sweetness. She reached to unlock the door and then held it open, gesturing grandly for Veronica to exist the stall.</p><p>“Shut up,” Veronica laughed. She walked over to the mirror, taking a tube of lipstick from her pocket to touch up as Toni leaned against the wall behind her and watched.</p><p>“You should probably get back to class, babe,” Veronica sighed, “we’ve both been out for a while. You leave now and I’ll go when I’ve finished.”</p><p>Toni laughed once again. “Staggering our exits? Good plan.” She crossed the room and opened the door to leave before bidding her girlfriend farewell. “See you after class –”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>Veronica turned to see a dumbstruck Betty Cooper entering the bathroom as Toni was trying to leave. She froze, realising she hadn’t fixed her hair and was still in the middle of fixing her lipstick. “Betty! I, uh…” she began awkwardly.</p><p>The blonde eyed her best friend, taking in her dishevelled appearance, before refocussing on the smirking girl directly in front of her.</p><p>“Holy shit, were you two…?”</p><p>“No comment,” Toni answered. “Can I leave now?”</p><p>Betty moved out of the way, letting Toni pass after one last wave to Veronica.</p><p>After Toni had left, Betty entered the bathroom, still looking at her best friend in disbelief.</p><p>“We’re so talking about this later, V.” She blushed, trying to avoid making eye contact as she went straight to a stall.</p><p>“Betty?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“…You might want to use a different stall.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll be playing the Winter round of Riverdale bingo, <a href="https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com/post/624402197582626816/im-once-again-participating-in-a-round-of">feel free to check out my bingo card here! </a> I’ll be starting it as a new series soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>